Niemand sieht uns
by Onryo
Summary: En el medio del dolor y la adversidad, una decisión es tomada. Porque quiere que antes del final, su hermano se entere de lo que en verdad siente. Ahora cae la pregunta de si esto los separará o los unirá hasta el fin de sus días en la Tierra. TWC-Kaulitz


•Título: Niemand sieht uns (Nadie nos ve)

•Resumen: En el medio del dolor y la adversidad, una decisión es tomada. Porque quiere que antes del final, su hermano se entere de lo que en verdad siente. Ahora cae la pregunta de si esto los separará o los unirá hasta el fin de sus días en la Tierra.

•Género: Romance/Drama

•Advertencia: Lime, twc.

•Nota: Inspirada en 2012 ^^

Niemand sieht uns

El cielo nocturno estaba completamente adornado con brillantes y titilantes estrellas. Parecía extraño creer que en medio de tanta adversidad algo bello y hermoso aún subsistiera aunque fuese allá afuera, en un lejano y recóndito lugar pacífico al que no se podría nunca acceder.

Un chico pelinegro dejó de observar las masas que se quemaban bellamente en la lejanía espacial, se incorporó sobre sus manos y con sumo cuidado bajó por la ladera rocosa del monte, cargando consigo las pocas ramas secas que había podido encontrar a la tenue luz de la Luna y las estrellas.

Se apartó el pelo negro como ala de cuervo del rostro cuando se volvió rebelde hacia su piel, obstruyéndole la visión. Se dejó resbalar por la ladera cubierta de yesca seca, hasta que se detuvo al clavar los pies en la tierra para no lastimarse con la roca que había unos palmos más adelante. Se volvió y allí, en la lejanía olvidada, vio también hogueras desperdigadas, refugios maltrechos en el medio de la profética catástrofe que había sido avisada hacía milenios, pero a la que nadie había prestado atención.

Caminó lentamente a la cueva que les servía de refugio. Casi resignado, casi arrastrando los pies. Todo lo que había conocido había desaparecido de improviso, engullido por las fauces de la madre naturaleza. Y ahora estaba con su hermano, a merced de la soledad absoluta que encogía el corazón y dejaba a los ojos sin lágrimas que derramar.

Tom intentaba encontrar una piedra que sirviera para hacer chispas, pero no funcionaba. Los cantos rodados que encontró eran completamente lisos, y no podrían haber producido ni un amago de ella. Y así como una chispa apagándose en la noche, así se habían apagado los ojos de la persona más importante para él. Porque aún resonaban en su cabeza los gritos de Simone cayendo al vacío.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con saltar de sus ojos, mas logró controlarlas sorbiendo fuertemente por la nariz y ocupando su mente en encontrar la bendita piedra. Por suerte, tuvo éxito, y con rapidez se la alcanzó a su hermano mayor, que ya comenzaba a lanzar improperios a diestra y siniestra contra todo el maldito mundo.

—Gracias, Bill —rumió entre dientes.

Bill se acurrucó tomándose las rodillas junto a su hermano, quien intentaba encender el fuego haciendo arder la yesca seca. Tras varios intentos fallidos, insultos largados al aire y que Tom aventara la piedra lejos –para luego tener que pararse para ir a buscarla- se logró el objetivo. Ambos acercaron sus heladas manos a las llamas que engullían el combustible orgánico de hojas secas y ramas, encontrando algún tipo de consuelo en el calor.

—Toma —su hermano le tocó el hombro, alcanzándole un poco de algo que parecía algún tipo de carne blanca.

No iba a hacerse el exquisito ahora. Tomó aquello con las manos y engulló la carne tierna y crujiente lo más rápido que pudo, buscando calmar a su estómago. A su lado, su hermano gemelo hizo lo mismo. Ambos comieron aquella cena frugal en completo silencio, quizás demasiado perdidos en su dolor o apabullados por los sucesos recientes como para decir algo en medio de tamaño silencio.

Agradecidos de tener al menos algo que comer, y, lo que era más importante, tenerse el uno al otro, se quedaron juntos, manteniendo el calor. Los dedos de Bill se crisparon con impotencia al escuchar nada más que silencio, y recordar aquellas experiencias pasadas, en las que todo era alegría y bullicio... recordando aquellos gritos alborozados y eufóricos quebrando la tranquilidad de cualquier lugar a donde fuesen. Algo que quizás no volvería a escuchar jamás.

—¿Crees que estén bien —le preguntó al de trenzas, con los ojos clavados en las sombras que dibujaba el fuego en la cueva—... donde sea que estén?

Tom vio como el labio inferior de su pequeño hermano temblaba. Lo atrajo hacia sí para reconfortarlo, aunque aquella acción le resultase, en el fondo, completamente inútil. Lo sintió temblar en su abrazo y aquello lo destrozó aún más. Lo afianzó, intentando espantar todo aquello que pudiera estar haciéndole mal a su pequeño hermanito.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que sí, Billy —buscó un cambio en la desamparada luz refulgente en los ojos de su gota de agua—. Son Georg y Gustav, no se van a dejar vencer por...

—Un pequeño terremoto, ¿eh? —terminó un sarcástico Bill mordiéndose con furia el labio inferior, ya sin poder evitar que una lágrima acariciase su mejilla.

Tom lo tomó por los hombros con brusquedad, y lo giró para que lo enfrentase. No podía hablar así de ellos. De los G's. Ellos estaban bien, eran fuertes, decididos, llenos de vida. Podrían hacer frente a cualquier cosa, no iban a dejarse vencer, ellos no iban a bajar los brazos... porque aún estaban vivos, ¿verdad?

Y su mente retrocedió al fatídico día en Berlín, y cuando se separaron de improviso. Aún podía ver a la distancia los ojos verdes de Georg mirándolo con decisión, tomado de la mano de Maria Ann, mientras Gustav cargaba a una llorosa Emily intentando consolarla. "Nos vemos más tarde, chicos" habían sido sus palabras. Solamente tendrían que dar un rodeo antes de otro movimiento sísmico, y encontrarse en el campo de refugiados que quedaba a cincuenta kilómetros. Aún no sabían nada de ellos, y esperaban tener noticias pronto.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me escuchaste? —lo amenazó Tom, con la rabia, la incertidumbre y las lágrimas hechas un manojo en su corazón.

Bill asintió con las lágrimas quemándole las mejillas. Solamente sabía Dios cuanto deseaba estar equivocado. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, intentó alejar el eco de la voz de su madre de su cabeza, pero no podía. Era demasiado... agónico. Le daban ganas de hacerse un ovillo y llorar hasta que no le quedaran lágrimas, porque la había perdido, y nunca más volvería a abrazarla y a decirle cuanto la amaba. Por supuesto que Tom no sabía como había sido el final de su querida madre, por suerte él había conseguido saltar y alejarse buscando una cuerda para jalarlos hacia arriba a ambos.

—_Aguanta, mamá —gimoteó el pelinegro entre lágrimas saladas, mientras sentía que la mano de su madre se resbalaba del feroz agarre de la suya—. Por lo que más quieras no te sueltes, mamá. _

_Los ojos de su madre lo miraron sin pestañear. Sentía en cada fibra de sus músculos como se afianzaba la presión de los dedos de Simone sobre los suyos. Más allá, las rocas se desprendían sin descanso. Rocas exactamente iguales sobre las cuales estaban parados, esperando por la salvación o la muerte. Y fue entonces, justo después de que los labios de Simone le susurraran que los amaba a ambos, y que todo estaría bien, cuando el mundo tembló de nuevo, el pie de ella danzó en el aire y sus dedos dejaron ir los de su hijo menor. _

_La vio hundirse, como si fuera en cámara lenta. Y el grito que desgarró su garganta y la de él, intentando en vano trazar un puente invisible que los uniera, un lazo que la trajera de vuelta. Y cuando subió escalando, hecho un mar de lágrimas, y sus ojos encontraron los de Tom, él entendió sin necesidad de uso de palabras que había pasado. Pero las lágrimas se mezclaron con las heridas de sus mejillas, mientras acompañaba en su congoja la pérdida irremplazable de su por siempre amada madre. _

Ambos acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron las ramas sobre el duro y pedregoso suelo. Usaron las mochilas como almohadas. Bill intentó encontrar una posición cómoda pero no pudo, las puntas afiladas de las piedras se le cavaban en la espalda y en cualquier maldita parte del cuerpo. Además, tenía frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Y castañeando los dientes comenzó a tararear:

—_Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran. Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen.. Durch den monsun, dann wird alles gut_

—Todo estará bien, Bill —le hizo saber su hermano, dándole un beso de buenas noches en la frente y, luego, su cuerpo fue cubierto con la cazadora gigante de Tom.

Los ojos de Bill se cerraron ante el contacto, al tiempo que sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría el espacio de piel sobre el cual los labios del de trenzas se habían posado. Se estremeció y asintió brevemente con la cabeza. Susurró un "Buenas noches, Tomi" e intentó conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, no lo logró. Se encontró volteándose a su hermano, quien dormía profundamente, aunque las preocupaciones se notaban en su rostro, la forma en que murmuraba en sueños y se movía, atormentado e incómodo.

Bill repasó el rostro de Tom, y en su mente no había heridas, ni huellas de lágrimas, simplemente había perfección, lisa y llanamente... perfección. Se sentía culpable de que él tuviera que cargar con todo el dolor, manteniendo la calma y tragándose las lágrimas y los gritos desesperados, desesperanzados, para darle fuerzas a él. Se sentía impotente. Y un nudo en el pecho, un nudo que quemaba cada vez más. Porque sentía que ahora, en el fin del mundo, no podría decirle lo que significaba para él. Quizás si lo hubiera dicho antes hubiera sido mejor.

Pero no se había atrevido, había confiado en que su gemelo podría leer las señales que tímidamente le daba en cada concierto, entrevista, palabras dirigidas a él o simplemente las canciones... algo tan puro como su amor lo expresaba en la poesía, intentando dar el mensaje que su lengua no podía decirle de frente: "Tomi, te amo". Pero no un amor fraternal, sino el tipo de amor que hace que las mariposas acaricien con sus revoloteos tu estómago, el que hace que sientas los latidos de tu corazón en las orejas, el que hace que escojas tu mejor ropa y te pongas guapo solamente para decirle "oye, aquí estoy, ¿puedes verme?". Pero solamente había obtenido sonrisas, cabello revuelto y un abrazo.

En ese momento, con la noche como testigo, y la Luna y las estrellas en su plateada soledad, juntó el valor para confesar, aunque fuese al silencio, lo que moraba en su corazón desde hacía mucho pero mucho tiempo. Casi con temor, acercó su mano al rostro de su hermano, queriendo sentirlo más cerca.

—Tomi... sé que nunca lo sabrás, pero tengo que decirlo —susurró tenuemente. Su gemelo masticó su propia saliva—. Yo... te amo... como esa persona que siempre busqué, la persona que me haría feliz, la que me hechizaría con sólo verla. Y fuiste tú esa persona, Tomi —sintió miedo, _pero se dio cuenta de que nadie lo oía_—, me odiarías lo sé, es por eso que te lo digo ahora... pero también supongo que habría una insignificante posibilidad de que no lo hicieras, y sintieras lo mismo que yo —suspiró, vale, quizás era pedir mucho. Mas continuó—. Me siento un completo idiota por no haberte dicho esto hace mucho tiempo, cuando quizás de haber sido así —rozó con dedos temblorosos los lastimados labios de su gemelo—_ habríamos podido amarnos..._

Bajó al vista y su mano descansó sobre la rugosa superficie de la piedra. Ya estaba dicho. Pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se abnegaran en lágrimas ante las posibilidades perdidas, el cariño ni siquiera vivenciado. Las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas lentamente.

—¿Quién dijo que aún no podemos?

Dio un respingo. Sus ojos encontraron los de Tom. Sus labios, estaban curvados en una sonrisa feliz, sincera, emocionada, como nunca o muy pocas veces había visto en él. El pelinegro se incorporó despacio, al mismo tiempo que su hermano, sin romper el contacto visual. La sonrisa de Tom se ensanchaba cada vez más y el desconcierto, sorpresa, emoción, ansias del menor bullían cada vez más rápido en sus venas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Tom no había estado dormido, sino que había fingido y había escuchado absolutamente todo lo que le había dicho. Lo supo por la manera repleta de cariño con la que lo miró, como si quisiera perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos.

—¿Qué acotarías si te digo que cada vez que decía que estaba con chicas o me las follaba —sonrió de lado— era para darte celos a ti?

Milagrosamente, la risa jovial del pelinegro inundó la cueva, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿En serio, Tomi? —preguntó curioso el menor.

El de trenzas asintió.

—Entonces supongo que... —rodó los ojos, divertido, enigmático— nada.

La sonrisa radiante de Bill midió kilómetros. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, las mariposas rozando su estómago nerviosamente; mientras Tom se acercaba, inclinándose hacia delante, con lentitud de caracol. Lo sacudió un golpe eléctrico de miles de voltios, las mariposas lo descompusieron, los latidos en sus oídos parecían amplificados, al momento en que los carnosos labios de Tom presionaron delicadamente los suyos.

Abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que los había cerrado. Se encontró con las orbes chocolates de Tom que, seguramente al igual que las suyas, resplandecían con la luz de toda una galaxia. Y quizá, empujado por esa emoción, por el descubrimiento de ese sentimiento mutuo y compartido, Tom acunó la mejilla de su gemelo con dedos temblorosos. Sus rostros volvieron a acercarse con lentitud, emanando el calor del nerviosismo, del cariño y del amor. Titubeantes, buscaron otra vez el contacto, avergonzados quizás, no lo encontraron. Cautelosos como si caminaran sobre una superficie helada, lo intentaron de nuevo. La mano de Bill encontró cabida en el cuello de Tom, una sonrisa tímida jugó en sus labios. Ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo a Tom cada vez más cerca, sintiendo la cálida respiración más y más cerca. Cerró los ojos en cuanto los labios del mayor se posaron en los suyos.

Fue colocar los labios sobre otros labios. Sentir el cálido contacto mientras los corazones se aceleraban a velocidades inimaginables. Despegaron sé sus labios con un tenue chasquido. Las narices se rozaron. Los ojos del otro fueron buscados, encontrándose entonces un infinito amor inundándolos por completo, demostrando que también en la destrucción absoluta, el más puro sentimiento prevalecía, extasiando el corazón.

—Tomi... –susurró Bill contra los labios de su hermano. Sus bocas estaban a centímetros nuevamente. La voz había sido entre suplicante y demandante— te amo, Tomi —reafirmó su argumento buscando sus labios otra vez.

Tom no iba a negarlo tampoco. Compartió la acción, suave, lenta, amorosamente lo tomó de la camiseta para atraerlo más hacia sí. Podía oír el tamborileo incesante que era el corazón de Bill y el suyo propio, cada vez más fuerte. Buscó la nuca de su hermano, en un desesperado, febril y enfermizo intento de acercarlo todavía más. Ya ni siquiera una molécula de aire podría haberse colado por entre sus cuerpos, tal era la ausencia de espacio que los separaba. Acarició los suaves cabellos azabaches de su gemelo, mientras lo sentía tímido e indeciso en su boca.

Bill se sobresaltó al sentir la lengua del de trenzas deslizarse mansamente sobre la suya, enviándole un impulso eléctrico que lo sacudió de arriba abajo. Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tom trémulamente, casi con miedo, temiendo que de un momento a otro el amoroso ambiente se desvaneciese por una estupidez. Pero tal cosa estaba muy lejos de pasar, a juzgar por la forma en la que Tom se ocupó de explorar hasta el último rincón de la boca de su gemelo, mientras este permanecía estupefacto, demasiado apabullado por las emociones que se agolpaban en su mente y en su cuerpo como para reaccionar.

—Hey, —le llamo Tom, contra sus labios— te puedes mover, ¿lo sabías?

Sintió que las mejillas le ardían, y de no ser por la oscuridad su hermano habría visto que se teñían de un fuerte color carmesí. Asintió con retraimiento con la cabeza. Y cuando se sintió acunado nuevamente por los roces amorosos y cálidos de su gemelo, se dio cuenta del amor infinito que le profesaba en cada contacto en el que se arropaban en el interior de sus bocas.

El beso se detuvo. Resollaron sobre los labios del otro, jadeando de placer. Entrelazaron sus manos. Tom miró de soslayo hacia fuera. El cielo, repleto de estrellas, parecía saludarlos, invitándolos a disfrutar de su belleza. Le indicó a Bill con la cabeza que mirara hacia fuera, y el menor así lo hizo, conteniendo una exclamación al observar tamaña preciosidad.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un cielo así —confesó Bill, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su gemelo.

Tom le besó la coronilla y lo arropó en un abrazo.

—Es hermoso —coincidió el mayor. Apartó los cabellos que el viento traía una y otra vez al rostro de su amado, el roce de sus pieles provocó que una risa fuese proferida por el menor—. Recuerdo haber visto un cielo así... hace mucho tiempo —su voz se perdió en un susurro en el oído de Bill.

El pelinegro sintió como el de trenzas acariciaba con la punta de los dedos la curva de su cuello, ante lo que no hizo más que dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. También él se acordaba de ese lugar, y de ese momento. Había sido cuando vacacionaron en las Maldivas, y habían decidido dar una caminata nocturna por la playa. Allí, cuando la arena blanca y la espuma se enredaban en los dedos de sus pies, habían visto ese mismo cielo, hondamente azul, hondamente infinito en su hermosura.

—Imagina —le dijo su hermano, abrazándolo más, acomodándolo en su pecho— que estamos allí. Cierra los ojos —añadió, besándolo la mejilla.

Así lo hizo. Dejó vagar a su mente, y vio las olas rompiendo, escuchó el sonido de cuando estas chocaban contra la arena, las cosquillas de la misma en su piel. Y escuchó, justo junto a él, el suave latir del corazón de Tom, una música que ahora era su canción de cuna.

—¿Lo ves? —quiso saber Tom.

Asintió.

—Ahora imagínanos a nosotros, entrando a la habitación —el mayor vio la sonrisa que se perfilaba en los labios de su gemelo—, a mi aferrándote despacio las mejillas y besándote tiernamente en la boca, mientras tú te deshaces y respondes el beso —volvió a asentir—. Bien, ahora, siéntelo.

De improviso, sintió las grandes manos de su gemelo abarcar sin problemas sus mejillas, cogiéndolas con dulzura, y sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, en un roce en extremo dulce. Y respondió, con necesidad febril, con ansias, con excitación. Tan perdido estaba en el beso, que no se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, el plan oculto tras las palabras de Tom. Porque ahora estaba completamente acostado sobre sus pocas pertenencias, con Tom besándole cada vez con más insistencia.

—_Was?_ —dijo extrañado— _Was machst du?_ —preguntó, temeroso.

Los ojos de Tom se encontraron con los suyos. Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla.

—Shhh —colocó un dedo sobre sus labios—. No seguiré si tú no quieres —no dijo nada, por lo que lo tomó por un otorgamiento de derecho a continuar—. Recuerda, estamos allá, en Las Maldivas... —susurró en su oído.

Se relajó ante las caricias de los dedos de Tom en su cuello. Ahora estaba nervioso, sin saber lo que vendría, aunque tenía una leve sospecha, y eso hacía que sintiera una extrañamente placentera náusea a la altura del estómago. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió las manos de Tom deslizarse por debajo de su playera negra, tanteando, buscando piel. No sabía que estaba pretendiendo Tom, pero _**si volverlo loco estaba en su mente, pues, oh, carajo que estaba teniendo éxito de una manera rotunda**_.

Y pareció que había encontrado lo que buscaba, sin embargo, se ocupó de calmar los boqueos extasiados de su gemelo acallándolo con un profundo beso. Nunca antes había besado así a alguien, amándolo de verdad con cada fibra de su ser. Y lo sintió temblar bajo sus caricias, quizás... buscando más.

Y para ninguno de los dos tenía sentido retrasarlo ya. Tom tomó con prisa los bordes de la playera de su gemelo, quitándosela y aventándola a algún sitio que no le importó, para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya, que quedó olvidada muy cerca de la de Bill. Y fue entonces cuando pudieron sentir fehacientemente el calor del otro, las pieles de sus torsos rozándose sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Bill sentía los músculos de Tom entrando en contacto con su piel, mientras Tom sentía el plano pero suave torso de Bill rozando con el suyo a la par que se enredaban en un beso necesitado y salvaje.

Bill gruñó cuando Tom mordió sensualmente su labio inferior, acariciándole el pecho, como buscando más piel que tocar, más sensaciones que sentir. Quería besarle y hacerlo sentir así como él se estaba sintiendo, pero era difícil, ya que el mayor no parecía gustoso de entregarle a su hermanito la dominación del asuntillo. Lo dejó bien claro cuando abandonó sus labios a pesar de la súplica de los labios trémulos de Bill, para dirigirse lentamente a su cuello, rozándolo con su nariz antes de dejar un trazo de besos húmedos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que se ocupó de pellizcar sensualmente con los dientes. Eso le valió un jalón de las trenzas ante una explosión en el corazón de Bill que no pudo canalizar con un simple gruñido.

Pero no se quejó. Y mientras lo sentía jadear, y su pecho elevándose con placer con cada resuello extasiado, siguió bajando. Hasta encontrar lo que había estado buscando desde que deslizó sus manos por debajo de la playera de su gemelo. Sonrió de lado perversamente antes de abalanzarse sobre su brillante objetivo.

—¡TOM! —los labios de Bill se abrieron, dejando salir el grito de lo más profundo de su garganta—. Joder, Tom, joder... —su incoherente argumento se perdió en un jadeo y un gruñido.

El aludido sonrió contra su piel, travieso. Dio un último pellizco con sus dientes al piercing y se deleitó con la suavidad de la tetilla de su hermano por última vez, pasándole la punta de la lengua para torturarlo. No se quejó cuando sintió que Bill lo tomaba por los hombros y lo atraía hacia él, para fundirse en un beso en el que lo dejó experimentar cuanto quisiera. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue su recompensa. El menor se lamió los labios, en una indirecta, mientras recorría el pecho de Tom trazando líneas invisibles al ojo humano sobre la piel de su gemelo.

—No sé... que mierda pretendes —le dijo tomándolo otra vez y besándolo con pasión infinita—, pero si quieres volverme loco de amor... más de lo que ya estoy, supongo que he de darte un premio, Tomi —se atrevió a sobar el labio inferior de su gemelo, lo que valió que éste soltara un gruñido, lo que hizo que el corazón de Bill diera un respingo de satisfacción.

Ante un nuevo round de besos y caricias, en el que los tatuajes de Bill fueron el objetivo. El menor ya no podía más, y se le notaba en el cuerpo perlado en sudor, la jadeante respiración y, por sobre todo, la molestia que había comenzado a sentir en su entrepierna. Algo que, tampoco, era indiferente al mayor.

Dejó vagar sus manos en algún momento con una manicura perfecta hacia abajo, hasta asir el cinturón de Tom. Esto provocó ansiedad en el de trenzas, hecho que hizo que su problema resultara más que evidente. Con una sola mirada, Bill quitó el cinturón, mientras Tom se ocupaba del suyo. Los pantalones de Tom fueron sacados del camino fácilmente, no se pudo decir lo mismo de los de su hermano, que requirieron un poco más de esfuerzo. Cuando se quitaron la ropa interior, Bill agradeció internamente a la oscuridad.

—Eres hermoso, Bill —le susurró zalameramente Tom en su oído, abrazándolo por detrás.

Dejó un camino de besos por su espalda. Los latidos del corazón de Bill parecían un caballo a loco galope desenfrenado. La preparación resultó algo dolorosa, pero no le importó, quería sentir a su Tomi, de una vez, convertir su amor en el acto más puro y unirse como siempre lo habían deseado ambos en secreto.

No pudo evitar pensar en que alguien los vería, quiso detener a Tom.

—_Niemand sieht uns _—susurró en su oído.

Se relajó. Sintió las manos de Tom acariciándolo para calmarlo. Sintió también el dolor que hizo que se arquease buscando algo a lo que asirse, no encontrando más que la cazadora de Tom, llena de su aroma, de él, de su Tomi. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mezclado el dolor y la dicha. Y luego, el _buen dolor_, el dolor placentero que lo hacía flotar en un ensueño, el buen dolor que lo hacía sentirse cobijado por el amor de Tom, el buen dolor que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón cada vez más, el buen dolor que lo sacudió de arriba abajo con una corriente activadora de todos sus sentidos, el dolor que se complementaba con Tom acunándolo dulcemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, en la danza del roce de interior prohibido que ahora era el vals amoroso perfecto.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo sentir más, o quizás no había nada más para sentir. Se sintió sobrecogido por un calor inhumano, que quemaba de dentro hacia fuera. Escapó un jadeo de sus labios al momento en que su cuello se quebraba hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo extasiado, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y se desplomó sin fuerza sobre el suelo. Una extraña sensación ascendió desde su estómago, algo se escurrió por sus piernas mientras sentía que el dolor disminuía.

Algo cayó jadeando, con peso lánguido sobre su cuerpo. Aspiró el aroma de Tom mezclado con el del sudor, y otro olor, extraño, penetrantemente dulce. Tom se movió sobre él, recuperándose despacio. Dejó un beso sobre el cuello de su gemelo.

—Te amo, Bill —musitó embelesado.

Y con esas palabras, el menor cayó por fin en el abrazo de Morfeo, pero un abrazo más intenso y anhelado, tenía como protagonista a ambos gemelos.

Abrió los ojos. Sonrió ante el panorama. El rostro de su Bill. La boca tenuemente entreabierta y su cabello alborotado le daba un aspecto completamente dulce, y Tom se repitió que había dormido con un ángel. Quizás notó su presencia, porque se revolvió en sueños, masticó su saliva, bostezó y abrió perezosamente los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hola —se besaron con tierna dulzura conyugal—, ¿dormiste bien?

Tom asintió. Abrazó al pelinegro, que se acurrucó contra su pecho y dejó un beso frágil en su mejilla, ante lo cual no hizo más que sonreír. Suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos, escuchando el latir del corazón de Tom, quien hizo lo mismo. Aún no podían creer lo que había sucedido, aunque no negaban que estaban más felices, logrando el amor aclarar el oscuro horizonte.

Y quizás, el fin había sido el comienzo. Un amor encontrado y la vivencia de cada segundo de aquel embeleso, porque en cualquier momento podría perderse. Un empezar desde cero, teniéndose el uno al otro. La vital importancia del calor de sus manos entrelazadas, un beso contra los labios clamando "te amo", la eterna devoción, dulzura y amor que los acompañaría ahora hasta el final. _Y no importaba cuál sea_, se dijo Bill, observando el perfil de Tom recortado por el Sol, _mientras incluso en el más allá, estemos juntos._

Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, cuando comenzó a correr por aquel campo desértico, con Tom detrás de él. Trastrabilló y se dejó caer adrede, sintiendo la derrapada de Tom que llenó su vaquero de arenisca. Las narices rozándose y las risas escapando divertidas y traviesas de sus gargantas. _Terminando aquel día con un beso más hondo que el mar, recortados contra la puesta del Sol. Allí, en un recóndito lugar, en el que el amor los había acogido a los dos._


End file.
